


The Afterparty -| Male Reader |-

by Keri2daLee



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 18 - Freeform, 18andup, 18plus, Clubbing, Drinking, Hot, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, Illumi, M/M, Spicy, Stripper, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Zoldyck, Zoldyck Illumi, illumi zoldyck - Freeform, private party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keri2daLee/pseuds/Keri2daLee
Summary: "He slowly brought his head back and you took the opportunity to kiss his neck- gaining heavier breathing in the process from both parties. Illumi's face was red and lewd, he could feel everything through your pants and imagining it made it even better."Mature Themes::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Male Reader::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Switch Illumi x Top (Y/n)::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Warning‼️ Some Readers might be uncomfortable, continue at your own discretion.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Enjoy🌝
Relationships: Illumi Zoldyck/Reader
Kudos: 3





	The Afterparty -| Male Reader |-

_Walking into the club, you headed straight for the bar. Today had been nothing but shit and you were over it. "What can I get you?" Looking up at the bartender, you rested your arms on the table. "Anything with liquor." Fulfilling your request, she brought out something strong. "Tough night, huh?" Shrugging, you downed it in one go- giving her the cup for a refill. Shocked, she gave you something with a little less alcohol imagining you'd be there for a while. The song changed to something a lot more sexual and someone was being introduced. "Now, now everyone- we've got the person you've been waiting for! Illumi, come show them how it's done." Turning around, you saw him walk out and take his place at the pole. Everyone cheering and their eyes were glued on his body. He was better than anyone you'd ever seen before causing you to find your eyes locked on him as well. "Here's your drink." You didn't hear the bartender the first time so she spoke once again. "You're practically drooling, might as well meet him after the show." Spinning around quickly, you took the drink, downed it, and smirked as you got up and made your way to a closer view. "Good luck!" Laughing at her remark, you continued until you were at the front. Everyone around you was throwing money, however you kept yours in your pocket- admiring him instead. The music had started to switch and the next performer was coming out. Illumi didn't need to be on any longer, he'd already gotten the amount of money that he'd wanted. Making his way to the back, he let the security guard pick up his money for him and he went to get changed. Following him, you made it before he had gotten inside the changing room. "How about you give me a private show?" He looked you up and down before speaking. "My shift's over." Leaning back against the wall, your eyes persisted and fought the battle for you. "If you can pay me then sure. I'm leaving after." Grabbing your hand, he dragged you to a back room- turning on the lights and music. You took your seat as he got on the pole, wearing a little less than he was before. Motioning for him to come towards you, he got off and started dancing even closer- his cheeks clearly reddening. Taking him by his collar you pulled him close enough to whisper, "You want it as bad as I do, don't you?" Sitting in your lap, he took your hands and put them around his waist, resting his around your neck. You took it as a yes and started guiding his hips. He slowly brought his head back and you took the opportunity to kiss his neck- gaining heavier breathing in the process from both parties. Illumi's face was red and lewd, he could feel everything through your pants and imagining it made it even better. "Take off your clothes." His words surprised you, yet you did as he asked when he got up- and he did the same. Bending down, he took your partner into his mouth and you threw your head back in pleasure while caressing the side of his face and neck. Slight grunts forced their way out of you as you reached your climax, Illumi stopping upon hearing them. "That's how we're doing it, eh?" Pulling him closer to you by his neck, you kissed him. Climbing back into your lap, he pressed your bodies together and lined you up to his hole. You wrapped your hands around his waist again before pushing yourself in- causing a shaky breath to escape from Illumi's mouth. You guided him up and down slowly, not wanting to make him uncomfortable with anything. "Mmm~ fuck... you like that?" Illumi's face had been pressed into your neck and he gripped onto you tighter. Little whimpers forcing their way out every so often. Your pace sped up a little as you felt he was ready- his reaction turning you on even more. "Mmm~ F-Faster~" Listening to his request, you picked up speed and got loud moans in response. It tied knots in your stomach and helped you start to reach your climax quickly. "Ah, yeah~ you're so good... I can't hold it anymore." Leaning back, Illumi pressed his hands to your chest and started riding and his eyes began to roll back. "Illumi... oh fuck... it's too much..." The knots in your stomach tightened as he came on your chest, you following straight after. Resting his head on your shoulder, you both were left catching your breath._

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this. It's pretty different from everything else I write for two reasons. One being that I made this specifically for male readers. Two I made it so that you weren't dating. That is the part that some people could be easily uncomfortable with so I wanted to make it clear in the description that this should be viewed with your own discretion. Also, I haven't watched Hunter x Hunter yet so I'm not sure if I completely got Illumi's personality correct. The solution I thought would be best was giving him only a few lines. I hope it was to your liking. Anyways, thanks for reading! I'd be great if you could check out my other works :)


End file.
